


Valentine

by captainrex63



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clones can get married, Fluff and Mush, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainrex63/pseuds/captainrex63
Summary: Rex and Cody celebrate Valentine's day on board the Resolute.





	

Valentine  
Cody’s POV  
I awoke with a start. Something warm and heavy was attached to my chest. I looked down half expecting to see a dead body, but instead it was just my darling prince fast asleep. His short cropped, blond hair tickling my nose, so I planted a gentle, soft kiss to his beautiful head pulling away slowly. I smiled at him. Kriff was he beautiful yet so very handsome at the same time.  
“Mmmmm…”  
“Good morning beautiful,” I whispered into his hair.  
“It’s not morning yet,” he mumbled into my chest.  
Not morning huh? So I kissed my way down his tan neck, nibbling as I went. Down, down I went till I was sucking on his adorable belly button piercing he got on Coruscant without telling me. “Mmm start that and we’ll miss our shift,” Rex groaned out above me. His eyes are closed while he chews on his bottom plump lip. Kriff, why’d he have to be so damn cute?  
Rex’s POV  
He kissed from my piercing over to my tattoo of his name in blue (he has my name in orange on his matching hip). Then he stopped and smirked at me; his chocolate eyes piercing into mine. I bet that necklace will look really good on him. “Kriff!” One second I’m thinking about tonight and the next I’m being pressed into the crappy mattress. Let’s just say we were going to be more than late for our shift.  
Cody’s POV  
When my eyes cracked open I could hear water running in the fresher. Rex must have gotten up. Well shit. I jumped out of bed when Rex walked out of the fresher is a towel. He smelt like Naboo; fresh, flowery. “Hey I’m going to go shower baby,” I told Rex as I walked past.  
“Okay see I have to go see Ahsoka, so I’ll see you when I get back into the room,” he said with a kiss.  
“Actually come to the room with window, you know on the first level,” I told him. He smiled and saluted before walking out of the room.  
I hoped in the shower wanting to get done quickly, so I could beat him to the room. After my shower I slipped into a brown tee-shirt and blue jeans Obi-wan let me barrow. I grabbed the blanket and bag of food; lastly I slipped the velvet box into my pocket.  
Rex’s POV  
When I got to the commander’s room she was standing outside with a pink bag. “Here Rexter, you’ll need these.” I pulled out some clothes and shoes. They were nicer than anything I’ve ever owned, then again I’ve never owned anything nice. “Okay I’ll put them on Ahsoka, thank you,” I promised her.  
Cody’s POV  
I spread the blanket out, and took out the food. It wasn’t much, but to a clone it was a feast. Chips, some type of wine, and blueberry muffins. The door swished open and there he was smiling at me. Rex was wearing skinny jeans, and a blue tank top, but damn he’s never looked cuter to me.  
“Hey there adorable, why don’t you come sit over here,” I teased him.  
“Maybe...” Rex like he really had to think about it.  
I stood up and carried him to the blanket. He actually giggled like a 13 year old girl. “Are those muffins Cody?” he asked me with a smile. I nodded my head and pulled some of the muffin off. I put it in his waiting mouth while he put a chip in mine. There’s a moment in life where you just know you’re madly in love and I think I just found mine.  
“Marry me Rex, marry me,” I asked with nothing but love in my heart for him. Then I heard it a faint, “yes, yes I’ll marry you Cody”. I looked him in those honey brown eyes while I pulled the ring from its box, slipping on to his ring finger. The blue stone on the small silver band glinted when I kissed him under the stars. The metal of the ship dug into me from how I was laying, but the smile on his face, the real, bright smile made this whole war worth it. On my neck he clipped a silver chain with two rings, where they connect it says, “Forever our Hearts Will Be Bound, Forever our Hearts Will Love Each other”.  
The End--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hey hope you like!! Sorry it took so long to update as well for those who read chapter one on fanfiction.net and I hope those reading it for the first time loved it!!! If you have any requests please comment them below. Thank you for reading!!!! PS. I’m Padmelove63 on fanfiction.net and captainrex63 on Archive of Our Own.


End file.
